


The Perfect Gift

by Aka_Karasu (Raven052)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Happy birthday Akashi Seijuurou!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Aka_Karasu
Summary: Akashi's birthday is coming up, and Kuroko is determined to find him the perfect present!But perhaps asking their friends for ideas wasn't the best plan after all...





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Akashi ♥ 
> 
> My own little fluffy offering for Akashi's birthday. My own gift to him.

“Akashi. What do you want for your birthday?”   
Akashi looked up from his book, surprised by the question.   
Then he smiled, softly at Kuroko.  
“It’s alright, Kuroko. I don’t need anything.” 

To this, Kuroko frowned, looking away from the other boy. “I asked what you wanted… Not what you needed…”   
Upon hearing this, Akashi reached out his hand to Kuroko’s, where it laid on the desk between them. “All I wish for is your attendance at my birthday party. That’s gift enough.”   
Kuroko had to resist rolling his eyes.   
His boyfriend really did come out with some of the most old-fashioned lines.   
~  
There was a grand total of five days until Akashi’s birthday and, if Kuroko was being honest, he was panicking a little.   
What exactly did you buy for your boyfriend who, at the age of 16 (nearly 17) already had just about everything even a grown up could wish for?  
The boy even had his own horse for goodness sake!   
After wandering around in hopeless circles in town and coming up with exactly zero ideas the previous day, Kuroko had decided it was time to enlist some help.   
Surely one of his friends would have a decent idea.   
… Surely?   
He knew Kagami was likely the worst person to ask in this situation, considering he’d known Akashi for so little time. But Kuroko wondered if an outside view might actually help.   
When Kagami proudly announced he’d bought Akashi a gift certificate for a local sports place (because a) he didn’t know what Akashi might want and b) he didn’t know Akashi’s size anyway), Kuroko quickly decided that he should have gone with his instinct and not asked Kagami.   
While it was a nice enough gift, it really wasn’t going to help with Kuroko’s search.   
~  
He asked Aomine the next day.   
And instantly regretted it.   
They met at a café before heading out to the shops.   
Aomine had grinned at him when asked what he’d got.  
And explained that he’d bought Akashi a years subscription for a magazine.   
Kuroko knew he didn’t want to ask, not really. But curiosity won out. 

When Aomine showed him the cover of the next issue, Kuroko jabbed him in the side.   
“Hey! What the hell, Tetsu?!” Aomine exclaimed, putting his phone away.   
Kuroko stared at him in response.   
“H- hey Tetsu you’re giving me that look like I should be running for my life. What’d I do?” 

Kuroko blinked, slowly. “Aomine. Akashi is dating me.”   
Aomine frowned, then nodded. “Well… Yeah. I know.   
“He has no need for such a magazine.” 

To this, Aomine smiled, just a little. “Ahh… But Tetsu-“ 

“No need for it!” Kuroko snapped, jabbing Aomine in the side again.   
“Owww… Jeez alright alright!! I’ll switch out the subscription!” Aomine scowled, quickly backing down.   
Kuroko nodded.   
They wandered around together looking for something for Akashi for a while, but Aomine soon got bored and Kuroko was still a little mad at him for his terrible idea.   
At the end of the night Kuroko admitted he was grateful for Aomine’s help. But it was still no good. He still hadn’t found the right thing.  
“You’ll figure it out, Tetsu. You always do.”   
~  
Next he asked Murasakibara.   
And, honestly, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting Murasakibara to say, other than exactly what he did.   
“I made a hamper for Aka-chin!” Murasakibara said, proudly. “I sampled everything myself too. So I know it’s all good.” 

“You did remember to leave some for Akashi, right?” Kuroko asked, only half joking.   
Murasakibara pouted at the accusation. “So mean, Kuro-chin! The hamper’s full. I tested the samples…”   
Kuroko smiled a little. “I’m sorry, I was teasing you. That’s a really nice gift, Murasakibara. I think Akashi will love it.”   
“Do you know what you’re getting him yet?” 

Kuroko went quiet.   
“It’s okay, Kuro-chin. Whatever you get, Aka-chin will love it.”   
“… I hope so.”   
~  
Midorima.   
Midorima had to have an idea, or two of what to get for Akashi. Whatever he’d already bought, Kuroko was sure he’d have other ideas too. It was perfect. Why he hadn’t thought to ask Midorima before, Kuroko wasn’t sure but now.   
Now he was certain.   
He was going to get the perfect idea.   
“What I got for Akashi?” Midorima raised his eyebrow at Kuroko’s question.   
Kuroko nodded. “Please, Midorima. I’m very unsure of what to buy him. Akashi is quite difficult to buy for…”   
“Is he?” Midorima asked. “I find him rather easy to buy for.” 

Kuroko’s eyes lit up. This was perfect.   
Yes. He knew asking Midorima was the right idea!   
“Wait there.” Midorima said, getting up from his couch. “I’ll bring it down and show you.”   
Kuroko waited, impatiently for Midorima to return.   
Finally, Midorima appeared with a large, flat box, which he laid on the table.   
Then he opened it, and Kuroko’s heart couldn’t decide whether to sink or soar.   
It was a lovely, no, a beautiful kimono.   
A fine black with bright red detailing.   
And before Midorima even said anything, Kuroko knew how much it must have cost.   
“It’s custom design, naturally. From a maker that Akashi has admired for a while. He has quite a number already, but this should stand out even in his impressive collection.”   
Kuroko stared at it.   
“… Akashi will look… Very handsome in this.” Kuroko said, quietly.   
Midorima frowned at him. “You seem displeased, Kuroko?”   
Kuroko shook his head. “Only… I’d hoped for an idea of what to buy for Akashi for his birthday.” He sighed, softly. “I will have to continue thinking.” 

Then he looked up at Midorima, smiling. “He’s going to love this, Midorima. You really do know him very well.”   
As usual, Midorima wasn’t quite sure what to make of his conversation with Kuroko.   
“… Akashi really does amaze me that he’s able to understand him so easily.”   
~  
And so. Here he was, the day before Akashi’s birthday.   
Sat in a café, with his head on the table, sitting opposite Kise who, just like himself had not yet figured out what to buy Akashi.   
Kise tapped his mug with his nail as he thought. “How about… You could get him some… Candles?”  
Kuroko groaned at that suggestion.   
Just like he had all the ones previously.   
“Alright. That was bad but what about… Chocolate?” 

“Murasakibara has already bought him a hamper full of food… I do not think he’ll need more sweets.”   
Kise sighed.   
“ahh…. Kurokocchi… We really are stuck, aren’t we?” He scooted his chair back, resting his chin on his hands on the table.   
Kuroko looked up. “It’s alright for you, Kise. You can get him anything and it will be fine. But… I have to get him something special. Something perfect. I’m his boyfriend… I should be able to do that.”   
He dropped his head to the table again. “But it looks like Midorima has already bested me before I can even try.”   
Kise reached out, petting at Kuroko’s hair. “There, there Kurokocchi. It’ll be alright. We’ll find something for Akashicchi. You know he’ll be grateful you’ve put so much thought into it.” 

At that, Kise bounced up from his chair. “Alright! Come on! Up! We have a mission to complete!”  
Kuroko looked up again, just a little heartened by Kise’s infectious excitement.   
As it turned out, their mission took a little longer than expected.   
Mostly due to Kise getting stopped at almost regular intervals by excitable fans.   
Due to it being Christmas, there seemed to be a lot more people out.   
And many of the girls came back, baring small gifts for Kise.   
By the end of the night, Kise had bags and bags of gifts.   
And he’d settled on buying a nice watch for Akashi.   
And Kuroko was still empty handed.   
“Aww, please don’t be so sad, Kurokocchi. There’s still time! A few places are still open!” 

But at this point Kuroko had lost all hope of finding the ‘perfect’ gift. He knew he’d have to settle and it made his heart sink to think of it.   
Kise was marching on ahead, having spotted what he thought would be a good store to try.   
Kuroko was lagging behind.   
He looked up at the window of the shop he was passing.   
It was mostly dark inside, so he’d assumed it was closed. 

But then something caught his eye.   
And for a moment he felt his pulse quicken.   
He pressed his nose up against the glass, scared it would somehow get away if he didn’t keep his eyes on it. 

“KISE!”   
Kise paused, looking back and immediately seeing the excited and impatient look in Kuroko’s eyes.   
He smiled.   
He knew that look.   
“Knew you’d figure it out, Kurokocchi.”   
~  
The party was large and just a touch extravagant, as always at the Akashi household.   
The place was tastefully yet grandly decorated for Christmas already. And hints of a snow theme nodded gently to Akashi’s birthday also.   
And as usual, even though it was Akashi’s party, his fathers friends and business partners were also in attendance.   
Akashi had long gotten used to this, and was more than used to talking to these elders with ease.   
He could tell they were surprised to find Akashi a little different from the previous year.   
He’d already had numerous comments that expressed gladness that Akashi was ‘back to his usual self’.   
Akashi made sure that Kuroko rarely left his side. As soon as Kuroko had arrived Akashi had told him, “I want to show you off to everyone!” 

And while there had been a few looks of surprise as some of the elders spotted the two boys joined hands, no one commented on it.   
Even Akashi’s father, who had expressed concern in the past, seemed willing to overlook this, for tonight at least.   
Kuroko kept stealing glances at Akashi every chance he could. He looked wonderful in his suit, plaid with red accents to it.   
Kuroko wore a similar style only his, naturally, was threaded with blue.   
An early Christmas present from Akashi.   
Akashi received all of his gifts from his friends with his usual gracious thanks.   
Kuroko was pleased to see Aomine had stayed true to his word and had switched the subscription for one about world history instead.   
He pretended not to notice that Aomine grumbled about his first idea being less boring.   
And Akashi went a little, just a little pink when he saw Midorima’s gift.   
“I trust it’s to your taste?” Midorima asked.   
Akashi smiled, knowingly up at him. “Naturally. As ever you have out done yourself.”   
Midorima nodded, pretending like he wasn’t blushing at the compliment.   
Kuroko saved his until last.   
It was only a medium sized package.   
And Akashi looked at it, intrigued.   
“You’re extremely difficult to buy for.” Kuroko blurted out. “You should give your boyfriend ideas next time he asks you what you want for your birthday!”   
Akashi looked up at him, his lips slightly parted in surprise.   
Then he smiled, laughing lightly.   
“My apologies, Kuroko. I’ll do my best not to leave you without ideas next time.”   
Then, finally, he turned to open up his present from Kuroko.   
It was a large-ish black pouch.   
And immediately everyone recognised the so familiar shape. They’d seen Akashi with something similar very often.   
Akashi opened up the drawstring, and pulled one of the pieces out.   
The wood of the shogi piece was varnished red, and the carvings on it were black.   
Akashi ran his fingers over it, admiringly.   
“You lost one of your pieces a while ago. That’s why you haven’t played.” Kuroko said, quietly. “I saw you counting them and knew there was one missing, but you didn’t say anything. Perhaps you thought it would turn up?” 

Akashi looked up at him, wide eyed. “I- I didn’t know you-“ 

“I know it calms you, helps you focus? I thought… It’s not your original set but it just looked so nice and-“ 

Akashi stood up, leaving the piece on the table beside the pouch and kissed Kuroko, suddenly and sweetly.   
He smiled as he pulled away. “Only you could notice something like that.” Akashi said, gently. “Only you could think of this kind of gift.”   
Kuroko blushed, smiling. “You’re welcome, Akashi. Happy birthday.”   
Behind them, Kise cheered.   
“Yay!! See, Kurokocchi is the master present buyer!”   
Kuroko shook his head, blushing deeper.   
“I can’t wait to see what he got Akashicchi for Christmas!” 

Immediately Kuroko went pale.   
“… Oh no.”


End file.
